Love and Other Adventures
by Bunnylass
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Sonic and Amy and their path to love and other adventures.
1. Messy Emotions

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me.

 _ **Rating:**_ T

 _ **Summary:**_ A collection of one-shots featuring Sonic and Amy and their path to love and other adventures.

 _ **A/N:**_ Hi, thanks for checking out my one-shots! I'm aware this has been done a few times for my favourite couple (and they're _**amazing**_ too, go find them!) but this is the easiest way to keep any one-shot requests and ideas I have for them in one tidy place. So I hope you enjoy! This chapter was from a Kissing Fic Meme over on tumblr and requested by _**beeextraordinary123**_. Please go read her fics too, they're so, _so_ incredible! Reviews are welcome. x

* * *

 _ **Love and Other Adventures**_

 ** _Messy Emotions_**

Sonic was pissed.

Not in the drunk sense, but in the even more rare angry kind of way. He's known for a lot of things on Mobius - an adventurous free spirit, funny, witty, a loyal friend, kicker of Eggman butt; just to name a few. But a hedgehog quick to anger towards the people he cares about rarely - if ever - could he be described as.

And yet, there he was as he stood before his friends, surrounded by the burnt out, smashed carcasses of robots. Fuming, steam coming out of his ridged ears, eyes blazing with intensity hot enough to rival the sun, body visibly shuddering from adrenaline and anger as he glared at the one person who had ignited that fury.

Amy Rose.

Everything else had dropped away from him, he didn't see the after-math of the battle with Eggman, he couldn't smell the charred earth beneath his feet or the slightly coppery aroma of blood that was trickling down his arm and into his glove. The summer sun beating down on his back went unfelt, Tails and Knuckles though next to Amy in his vision, went unseen by Sonic.

No, he only had blazing eyes of fury for Amy and she stared back as though she wasn't facing down one of the scariest things on Mobius - Sonic the Hedgehog beyond furious. A complete contrast to him, Amy's expression gave away nothing of what she was feeling. Her body showed no signs of the battle that had just taken place, save for a few dusty patches on her dress. Even her quills has slipped back into their usual position, barely ruffled by her own contribution to defeating Eggman.

She was more than aware Sonic was a _little_ bit annoyed with her and that Tails and Knuckles were giving off waves of tension between the four of them too. But seriously, what did Sonic expect her to do? Stand by and watch him get squashed, yet again? She can jump in and save him just as easily as Tails or Knuckles can. Who is the one in the group with the hammer that sends chills of fear down any sane persons back? That's right, her. The right girl for the job when their hero has gotten himself into a little bit of a tight spot.

She felt rather than saw Tails and Knuckles take small hesitant steps towards Amy to protect her from Sonic's wrath, before taking small steps back when they realised she doesn't need their protection, especially from Sonic. No matter how mad he looked.

And boy, did he ever look pissed.

Amy rolled her eyes at the way Sonic clenched his fists to his sides, his tight reign of control over himself slipping a little bit more the longer the very uncomfortable silence stretched out between the four of them. Someone was going to snap soon, and Tails and Knuckles were reluctant to stick around to see which one would. Especially as neither of them could figure out _why_ he was so mad. It's not as though Amy's not taken on a hoard of Eggman's bots to get Sonic out of a tight situation before.

But then, neither of them knew that Sonic's feelings for Amy he's managed to keep under such tight control all this time was starting to bust at the seams of his heart. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to not just randomly tell Amy how he felt, never seeming to find the right time, the right words or right amount of courage to do so.

Watching her take on Eggmans bots to save him wasn't the real problem. It was everything else, everything that _is_ Amy that was causing this anger this time. Because she was getting him all tied up in knots and he didn't know what to do with it.

And seeing her roll her eyes at him as though his reaction was ridiculous was like someone taking the last chilli dog from his plate as he reached for it, his control just _snapped_!

"S'cuse us, guys." Sonic suddenly growled.

Before anyone could blink Sonic dashed towards Amy at a speed that could barely be met with the human eye as he scooped her up in her arms, holding her tight enough to cause a little bit of pain as he ran with a speed much quicker than he normally would with such precious cargo. But his emotions were all over the place now and he wasn't thinking straight, just like nearly every other time he's been around her recently. He was scared, excited, confused and angry. Whether that last emotion was aimed at himself or her though, was just making the confusion even worse.

Amy had no choice but to hold on for the ride. She couldn't do anymore than keep her eyes closed as she ducked her head into Sonic's neck and put her complete trust into him that he wouldn't make them crash as the g-force plastered her body to his, free movement completely gone from her. He's never run so fast holding her before and she finally started to realise that maybe this anger Sonic was riddled with, wasn't quite as ridiculous as she first thought.

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take much more he stopped. Thankfully not in a way that caused her to hurtle across the meadow he'd stopped in. But in a way so gentle it belied how fast he was going and showed his skill of running at such high speeds.

Placing her back on her feet was a whole different story though as she wobbled on her shaky legs and pressed a hand to her mouth while her stomach settled. He paced back and forth without looking at her and once Amy had regained her composure she reached out for him.

"Sonic," she started, her hand slowly reaching out to touch his shaking arm. "What is this all about?"

Feeling her hand make contact with his arm, fur beating out a heat that could only be described as feverish, Sonic felt his body come to a sudden stop, rocking him on his feet. The feel of her small strong hand gently touch him yet again made something snap inside him. Ruled completely by his erratic emotions now, Sonic turned towards Amy, settled his shaking hands on her upper arms and pulled her to him.

Unlike back at the scene of the battle where his senses had been dulled due to his intense fury, everything was working now. It was all heightened, sharpened; he could smell Amy's natural, captivating scent over-power any of the remanants of battle on his fur and wildflowers surrounding them. His eyes saw the flicker of surprise in her worried gaze, his hands felt how small and delicate she was beneath his touch.

But not delicate enough to break, he knew with some pride.

And then he was feeling the warmth of her breath against his face before his hot tingling lips pressed against the soft caress of Amy's in a firm, powerful kiss. It wasn't romantic, there was no knee-jerking on either side or sigh of pleasure at finally, _finally_ being kissed by the person they wanted to be kissed by the most.

No this kiss was all about showing Amy just how much she was affecting him because the words have just never been Sonic's strong point. His hands clutched her to him, his eyes squeezed shut as he poured everything he could into the one deep press of his lips to hers. Imploring her with his lips to just _get it_. To an outsider it could have been descibed as dominant, over-powering. But to the two experiencing it, they knew it was so much more than that.

Feeling the need for breath, Sonic pulled himself away from Amy and stepped back, his chest heaving as he stared at her, his eyes continining to tell her what his lips just had.

But that wasn't enough for Amy Rose.

"What," she rasped, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared at Sonic before her. "What was _that_? You - you were - I mean it looked like - you just _kissed_ me? I thought you were _angry_ at me!"

"I am! I mean I was!" Sonic yelled back instinctively, his bark making Amy jump a little, but not out of fear, just surprise. Sonic on the other hand felt like tearing his quills out he was so confused by everything. "You, you confuse me! I've got all these, these _feelings_ for you and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with them and then you just go and stand there looking all beautiful and windswept and I - I just dunno! I don't _know_ , Ames!"

Of all the things Amy thought he'd say, that _wasn't_ what she was expecting to hear.

But she wasn't complaining either.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She smiled, her whole body brimming with happiness. That one word being one of the only things that registered during his half shouted, half rambled explanation to her. That and the ' _feelings_ ' comment, of course.

Sonic made a noise that was somewhere between a strangled cry and a growl of impatience. Realising this probably wasn't the time to wind him up as he looked plenty het up enough, Amy took a small unnoticed step towards him.

"Yes, OK? Yes I think you're beautiful and smart and strong and everything else. And it's driving me crazy! I mean, is it supposed to feel like this though? All - all _messy_ and confusing and - "

Having had enough of watching Sonic look ready to crawl out of his own fur in confusion and agitation, Amy grabbed his face between her two small hands and firmly pressed her lips to his to shut him up. It worked and so much more as she felt his arms settle gently on her waist, giving in to the pressure of her kiss that mimicked his just moments before.

Pulling away to look into his eyes, Amy was pleased to see them filled with less panic and more pleasure, burning into hers with the same fiery intensity that his anger had.

"And I think kissing you helps." Sonic finally finished saying, before he gently captured her lips again.


	2. Christmas Cheer

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me.

 _ **Rating:**_ T - for safety.

 _ **Summary:**_ It's Sonic and Amy's first Christmas living together, so of course it's going to be filled with laughter, tears, quarrels, tinsel and Christmas kisses.

 _ **A/N:**_ This has resulted from my husband and me decorating our tree together today! 2 things happen in this that happened with us and for the rest, well my imagination just run away with me. This is Sonic and Amy; my muse just can't help herself! I hope you enjoy, reviews are love. :) x

* * *

 _ **Christmas Cheer**_

Christmas, a time of year to spend time with family and friends, indulge in more hot chocolate than normal and decorate your house so it looks better than your neighbours down the street. Mistletoe gets hung in special places and presents are wrapped, bowed and placed under the tree. It's the time of year when people are generally happier than normal and looking forward to eating lots of food and spoiling their loved ones.

For Sonic and Amy though, that wasn't all it was, because this was their first Christmas in their first home together. Though it had been months since they took that huge step forward in their relationship, this was the first big special celebration to be spent together. It also meant having to go out and buy all the things a new home deserves with Christmas. Out with the old tree and decorations and in come the new, shinier more impressive displays.

When Sonic asked Amy to take that huge step forward with him it was almost as good as him getting down on one knee and proposing to her. She'd been smiling for days after and ecstatic that his feelings ran as deep as hers, that he truly did see a future for them together if he was asking her something so important. Their friends didn't seem as surprised as she was; maybe because she was used to just having him stay over most days and assumed that it would just naturally continue that way until eventually he was there every day.

But Sonic is traditional in some ways and this was important to him. So, instead of just moving in to Amy's cottage like she thought he would want to do, they looked for a house together in stead. So they could start up from the bottom together, building and making a home - _together_.

Just like he was having to do with their new, heavier than it looks Christmas tree.

Dragging the box into the living room because it was so wide he couldn't wrap his arms around it, Amy stood bouncing on her Christmas socked feet in excitement. "Oh I can't wait to see how good it looks!" she beamed, all but clapping her hands together. Sonic huffed as he dragged it further, trying not to grouch about how they should have got the guys to come and help with it. "It was such a bargain too, I'm sure it'll last for a couple of years at least." Amy continued either ignoring seeing Sonic struggle with the box or just not noticing it as she pondered over her new tree.

Sonic for his part tried not to make a snarky comment back and finally dropped it with a loud thump at his girlfriend's feet. Amy fell on it instantly, ripping the binding off it so she could open it up. Like most things when they're first unpacked you wonder just how they got it vacuumed into the box so nicely. The second Sonic's eyes fell on the bushy, large green tree all but busting out of the brown box he had to wonder if he'd ever get it back _in_! People keep their tree up all year round right? That or he'd be asking Tails to create an invention that shrunk things and brought them back to real size before it had to be packed away and placed back in the attic.

"OK, where's the base?" Amy wondered, unsure what to do as all she could see was lots and lots of artificial pine leaves and berries. Lifting the largest part out first, followed by the next part and finally the third, she located the base. Clicking it into place she put it in the exact spot she wanted the tree to go and stood back. "Right, bottom part first," she instructed Sonic who looked at her with a pointed stare, waiting for the rest. "Oh right, can you put it in the base please, my super helpful, handsome boyfriend?" Amy asked again, much sweeter and less commander-ish than before.

"Better," Sonic smirked, his pride swelling at being called handsome. Hefting the bottom piece he slipped it into its holder and watched as the branches all automatically opened up and fell into place. "Well that saves a job," he muttered, lifting the next part on top of the first. Once it was put in he stood back and looked up. "Err, Ames, just how big _is_ this tree anyway?"

"Hmm?" Amy asked distractedly, plucking at a few small branches to make them bush out more. She glanced at Sonic and saw his slight panic and back at the tree, a faint blush coating her delicate cheeks. "Only8feettall," she mumbled quickly and into the tree where she'd tried to hide herself. Hearing Sonic's strangled gasp she involuntarily looked up and right into his shocked and frustrated eyes. "It was on sale! Besides I told you I wanted a big tree . . ." she trailed off, giving him her best puppy dog eyes to soften him up.

It worked, because one look into them and Sonic was a goner. Rolling his eyes and shaking off the surprise he reached for the last part. "Fine, I'm sure it'll be fine. We've got ladders right? Cause I'm not calling Tails here just so he can decorate the top."

Grinning a little with triumph Amy stopped preening the tree and gave Sonic her full attention. "Sure! We've got this."

"Uh-huh," Sonic huffed, picking up the last piece of the tree and reaching as high as he could on his tip toes to slot it into place. He's grown a little more with age, but he's still not seven feet tall, high enough to get that last piece in. Once he had though he stepped all the way back with Amy and just looked at it. It was definitely an impressive tree! Full, bushy, no gaps and looked about as artificially real as they were going to get. "How much did you say it was again?" he questioned, noting how expensive it looked. "The truth, Ames, cause you already mentioned sale."

Shifting a little bit from foot to foot, Amy chewed down on her lower lip a little, wondering if she could tell a little white lie. But Sonic knows her better than she knows herself and she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Three hundred Mobians," she winced slightly, waiting for Sonic to lose a little bit of that cool of his and demand they take it back. But when he stayed quiet she looked at him and saw his eyes closed as he tried his best to not react. "OK, we'll keep it until it's bare of artificial pines and it looks like a twig, I promise!" Amy cajoled, as if she hadn't mentioned having it for a couple of years and then buying another.

Sonic isn't famous for keeping his cool in stressful situations for nothing and all those battles with Eggman didn't even come close to any fight he and Amy have had in the past. So he has plenty of experience in exercising that famous cool and did so then too. Releasing his breath, taking Amy at her word he leaned down and kissed her on top of the pink Santa hat she wore. "OK." was all he said and let the subject drop.

Knowing a lucky escape when she saw one, Amy wrapped an arm around Sonic's waist to give him a side hug while they looked at the tree. "We're going to have the best Christmas tree around."

"In all of Mobius," Sonic agreed, starting to feel some of that lacking Christmas spirit come to him at long last as they moved the tree box out of the way and got started on putting on the lights. Back when he lived with Tails he used to let him do it because it just seemed smarter to let the Kitsune genius unravel the lights and fly them around the tree. Now though he didn't have his best bud to help them, so it was all on him.

While Amy chose what lights she wanted and made sure they worked, he got the ladder and positioned it in front of the massive tree, trying not to shake his head at the size of it again. Once Amy had decided they started at the bottom and started winding them up. Before long Amy had reached her height limit and Sonic wasn't faring much better, so up the ladders he went.

He was just trying to unhook a pesky little light from a branch when he felt her hands on his back quills, sending all kinds of delicious feelings through his body and swaying him off balance. "Chaos!" he cried as he reached out for the tree to steady himself, ignoring Amy's giggling behind him. "Geez Ames, do you want me to wear the tree or decorate it?" he asked as he looked down at her. He couldn't ignore how cute she looked in her hat that was a little too big for her and her fluffy Christmas socks.

The expression she had and the fire in her eyes were far from cute though. Hot, passionate and tempting was what they were.

Swallowing Sonic turned back to the tree and freeing that stubborn light. Amy kept her hands to herself for a grand total of two minutes before she couldn't help but reach out and touch him again, running her hand up his back to his quills again, knowing how sensitive he is to be touched there. What was she supposed to do, seeing her handsome boyfriend up there on that ladder, looking all manly and hot while he decorated the tree, that firm look of concentration on his face. It just set something off in her!

And so her hands had gone wandering.

"Amy! As much as I'm enjoying you groping me, can you not do it while I'm up a tall ladder with a string of lights in my hand? It's a little distracting." Sonic croaked, his concentration completely broken now and his patience ready to throw the damn lights on to the tree and be damned with wherever they landed while he raced Amy off to their bedroom. But he knew that could come later, for now they'd started a job, he wanted to finish it. Even if his body was telling him something else.

Her giggling wasn't helping either.

Having had her fun Amy walked away to start placing other decorations around their home, small things like Christmas oven mitts in the kitchen, stockings on the mantle piece, small collectables on the sideboard. She placed a Christmas themed snack bowl on the coffee table and red embossed cloth over the dining table; the whole time humming Christmas songs to herself while she danced around, adding the little touches to their home. Mistletoe hung over the front door to catch Tails and Cream out, and Sonic of course. Though those kisses she could get whenever she wanted, it was still fun to have it there.

"Lights are done!" Sonic cheered as he agilely jumped down from the ladder and flipped the switch, looking proud of himself. Amy wandered over and admired his work, only tweaking a light here or there until she was 100% satisfied. "Looks greats, right?" Sonic beamed, nodding at the tree as though he'd just decorated that, the house _and_ cooked Christmas dinner all on his own.

"Yes, it looks amazing," Amy praised him, pulling him over to help with the baubles.

"Wait, don't we have to put the tinsel on first?" Sonic stopped, reaching for the shiny silver stuff that was already shedding over their carpet.

"Sonic, we had this discussion, remember? No tinsel on the tree." Amy stood up, grabbing the other end of the tinsel and tugging at it.

"Actually, _I_ said I wanted tinsel on the tree and you said _no_ , then _you_ jumped me and we never finished the argument." Sonic deadpanned, not letting go of his end either. "It's not complete without tinsel, Amy."

"No, it's not complete without lights, tinsel is a fire hazard. See the difference?" Amy pulled.

"Newsflash, lights are a fire hazard too, worse than tinsel actually." Sonic grinned back, pretty confident he'd just settled the argument.

" _No_ tinsel on the tree." Amy forced, pulling on the strand again.

"Yes." Sonic pulled back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Amy tugged harder this time.

" _Yes_!" Sonic pulled back hard enough to make Amy take a step forward, both of them shocked.

Then Amy's eyes narrowed and Sonic gulped nervously. "If you put tinsel on that tree I won't make you chilli dogs for a month and don't even _think_ about saying you'll go somewhere else, because I can make that not happen too."

Sonic's eyes widened to comical proportions before he dropped the tinsel and raised his hands in surrender. No one threw a threat like that at Sonic, especially one from Amy Rose that he knew she'd be able to fulfil. He didn't want to suffer for a month and go into withdrawal! Amy smiled sweetly at him and he felt his pride deflate a little at just being beaten down in a debate about tree tinsel. "Your lucky I love you." he grumbled more to himself as he reached down for a box of baubles.

"Oh I know I am!" Amy giggled all sweetness and sunshine again. As though thunderclouds hadn't just swarmed her face and made her voice demonic enough to give Sonic nightmares.

Half an hour later though their argument was forgotten about as they playfully decorated the rest of the tree together. Sonic would move Amy's carefully placed baubles for his and she would re-adjust his when he wasn't looking so they were spaced out more. One or two got broken in a bauble fight, but neither of them cared as they built up their memories of their first Christmas tree together. When it came to placing the replica of the red chaos emerald - complete with inner glow - on top of the tree Sonic helped Amy keep her balance on the ladders as she reached up on tip toes and finished off their tree.

"You said no tinsel on the tree, but you never said anything about not around the rest of the house!" Sonic cheered as he grabbed some of the shiny colourful strands and used his speed to race around their home, placing it wherever he felt like. Most of it got wound around the banisters of the stairs; others were placed across windowsills and furniture. Amy wouldn't have been surprised if she found it strewn around their bedroom too.

"Sonic, have you ever heard the phrase, less is more?" Amy couldn't help but tease him once he came to a triumphant stop in front of her again.

Rolling his eyes before he turned towards the kitchen, Sonic called over his shoulder. "Not when it comes to Christmas and tinsel, Ames!"

"I'll have to remember that for next year," Amy muttered back, though Sonic never heard her. Looking around the room she knew there was something missing, something she'd meant to do. And then it hit her! Grabbing the small box of lights she'd brought to go along their fireplace mantle, Amy started to unravel them as she walked up to the fire. Maybe that was her fatal mistake, trying to walk while she undid them. Or maybe she was distracted by listening to Sonic sing off-key in the kitchen while he made hot chocolate.

Whatever the cause was by the time Sonic had come back in the room with their mugs, he found Amy sitting on the floor with a tangled mess of lights in her hands and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks unchecked, her eyes squeezed closed.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Sonic asked, rushing over to her side.

Hearing him Amy raised her head and just lifted the lights up in her hands in answer. But what Sonic thought were tears of pain, or maybe frustration was wrong. No, Amy was crying with laughter as her shoulders shook and teardrops fell into her lap as she dared not move anymore in case the lights somehow got tangled up even more. "I barely touched them and this happened!" Amy managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter and giggling. Each time she glanced at them it just made her chuckle even harder because isn't that one of the most frustrating things about Christmas - untangling fairy lights?

Sighing with relief that it wasn't anything other than a funny moment, Sonic carefully took the lights from her hands and got set with trying to figure out where the end was. Amy for her part just sat back and watched him work, his dextrous hands moving and weaving the lights in and out until he started to see how they were supposed to look. He wasn't aware of the intense look Amy was giving him, or of the heat building from the fire beside them as his expression morphed from one emotion to another the closer he got to figuring them out.

"A-ha!" he cried suddenly, making Amy jump out of her daze of staring at her boyfriend and took the offered end of lights from him. "Where are they going?" he asked, slowly placing them on the mantle where Amy directed before stepping back while she switched them on. The twinkle and warm glow of the lights combined with the steady flicker and heat from the fire made him sigh with contentment. "They look great there." he smiled softly at his girlfriend, pleased all together with how festive and comfortable their home looked for the Christmas holidays.

"Thank you, Sonic," Amy whispered before suddenly kissing him, knocking the blue blur a little off balance as he automatically caught her, about to kiss her back when she pulled away. He gave her a questioning look, more to ask why she stopped than why she was thanking him. "Thank you for decorating our house with me and for asking me to move in with you in the first place. You've made me so happy."

More than used to Amy's emotional declarations and the resulting happiness hearing them always brings forth, Sonic winked and pulled her closer. "Thank you for saying yes."

This time the shimmer in Amy's eyes wasn't because of laughter, but rather something more tender, precious and adorable.

Both moving in at the same time, their lips came together in what started off as a soft caress, one that spoke of love and adoration for each other. Of the life their building and the happiness shared from doing something so normal and heart-warming. But with Amy's earlier passion still very much at the forefront of Sonic's mind and her teasing him while he was up the ladder, the kiss soon turned in a different direction. His lips glided across Amy's in a show of possession, stealing the breath from her lungs as they danced in a timeless sync of devotion and longing.

As quick as ever, Sonic broke away and tossed Amy over his shoulder before her mind had time to catch up with her body. Without missing a beat Sonic ran for their bedroom, grinning at the squeal in her voice before he stopped and backtracked to the front room again. Amy caught sight of the bright red tinsel trailing behind him as he ran and frowned.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked as he raced into their room and placed her on their bed.

Grinning with pleasure Sonic trailed the tinsel over Amy's body, watching her eyes dilate as her mind caught up and her eyes hooded as she lay back on the pillows. "Just finishing what you started earlier, Ames." he replied before capturing her lips again, the tinsel still in a tight grip in his hand.

Amy quickly decided before she lost her mind to Sonic's hands and kisses, that maybe tinsel isn't _that bad_ , when used correctly.


	3. Rain On Me

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me.

 _ **Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Summary:**_ Amy and Sonic's first kiss in the rain.

 _ **A/N:**_ Requested on tumblr by -azuretears- for the Kissing Fic Meme. Enjoy! :) x

* * *

 _ **Rain On Me**_

When it comes to rain and being out in it, Amy Rose could take it or leave it. There was no abject horror at being caught out in it, whether it's misty, pouring or just a steady fall of droplets. But she neither wanted to hide away and never let a drop touch her perfect quills either.

But some days, for no reason whatsoever other than the sudden urge, she would find herself staring out the window at it and feel the pull to just go for a walk; no umbrella or coat to protect her clothes from getting wet. No, all she wanted to experience was the feel of the rain on her without worrying about how her quills would get messy, or how cold she would get once the water seeped through her clothes. None of that mattered, she just wanted to feel free and out in the open.

And what could be more freeing than walking in the rain that makes the grass greener, the flowers brighter and the noise of everyday life fade away? Peace, tranquillity, that's what Amy found from walking in the storm sometimes. To just stand out in the world, arms wide open and face upturned to the sky.

Whatever it is she gets from walking in the drizzle near dusk, it's always made her feel less agitated, more serene. She looked forward to going home to run a hot bath and read a book under a blanket, but she wasn't desperate to get there in a hurry. So she didn't quicken her pace as she walked through the park, the puddles beneath her splashing up her boots where she carelessly strolled through them. She wasn't feeling the cold yet either, just giggled at the drops of water catching on her long eyelashes and tickling down her cheek.

She was just watching the drops fall and gather on her gloved upturned palm when a familiar and heart-racing voice called out to her.

"Hey Ames, thought I'd find you coming through here eventually," Sonic called out to her from above.

Instantly Amy felt a different kind of happiness warm her body as she came to a stop and looked around her, trying to locate the blue blur. Unfortunately her eyes were heavy with water and the waning light was making it difficult to see anything much past her hand in front of her face. His chuckle helped her to pin point his location though, causally sitting on a thick tree branch not to far from where she'd stopped.

"Sonic, what are you doing up there?" Amy called out, stepping closer and raising a hand to shield her eyes from the rain so she could see him better. Once the excited rush of seeing her - friend, teammate, boyfriend, hedgehog she's casually dating sometimes? - Amy wasn't really sure what to call him since they've been going on dates here and there recently. Surely it's more than friends though, right?

She ignored the confusion and sadness threatening to suddenly take away her serenity and smiled in-stead. She might not know what _exactly_ they are, but whatever it is it's heading towards something amazing, she just knew it.

Sonic leaned over slightly, a cocky smirk in its usual place on his handsome face. "Well I went to your house but you obviously weren't there. Then I remembered how you like to walk in the rain sometimes, so I thought I'd wait here for you," Jumping down from the branch with the agility and grace he's known for, Amy's heart fluttered with slightly uncharacteristic nerves at having him so close. "I want to show you something, come here."

Before Amy had a chance to agree or not, Sonic had wrapped his arm around her waist and leapt into the air with the same spirit as coming down, deftly landing on the branch he was sitting on before and helped Amy find her balance.

Used to these spontaneous and random acts that had him whisking her away since they're friendship had started developing, Amy took it in her stride and let Sonic help her to sit comfortably before he joined her, sitting close to her side. His body turned to fully face her while Amy looked out over the park from their spot in the tree.

"What are we doing up here?" Amy asked him, keeping her voice low in case she shattered the moment that glittered between them.

Sonic smiled and leaned closer, his breath tickling her cheek. "Just listen," he murmured, his hand unconsciously holding hers as he closed his eyes. Flushing a little from having him take her hand without prompting, Amy followed his lead and relaxed.

At first she didn't get it, couldn't understand what it was he was asking her to listen out for. She could faintly make out the traffic coming from the entrance of the park, the sounds of birds and critters seeking shelter in their very tree. She could hear the sounds of the rain hitting the leaves above them, pattering them in a way so rhythmic and gentle, she couldn't help but smile. And that was when she got it, when she realised what it was Sonic wanted her to hear; the sounds of the raindrops on the tree high above them.

Tuning out those first sounds, Amy focused on just the softness of the rain. Unlike the pinging of it when it hits the panes of glass of her house, here it was so much quieter, dulled in some places and musical in others as it reached different densities of the tree and its leaves. She lost herself to the soothing lullaby, finding a new reason for enjoying being out in the rain and having such a special memory to share with someone, just as equally special to her.

"It sounds so beautiful," Amy whispered, opening her eyes at last, not as surprised as she thought she would be to find Sonic watching her intently.

His only response was to smile, his thumb gliding across her wet glove, almost in time to the sounds of the raindrops above them. Their eyes locked and stayed that way for a moment suspended in time where everything else faded away, just like she always dreamed would happen between them. She couldn't feel the harsh bark beneath her legs, or the cold wetness of her clothes clinging to her body. She just saw Sonic and the anticipation of something in his eyes as he searched hers back. She was aware of his face coming closer to her, of her heart starting to beat faster in her chest, of his glance darting to her wet lips before back to gaze at her again.

She _knew_ then, knew she would get her answer of what they were.

That was until the biggest, fattest drop of rain found the one gap from the top of the tree and made a beeline through the branches and leaves to fall with a plop on to the end of Amy's cute button nose. It was such a surprise, such a shock out of their romantic and happy bubble that she violently jumped and threw her hands out, knocking her precarious balance on the branch off and making gravity pull her to the ground.

She didn't even have a chance to scream from the moment the droplet hit her, to the seconds of her realising she was falling from the tree. She could only gasp and wait for the inevitable impact of the ground beneath her.

But she forgot one crucial fact - that she'd been sitting with Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and saver of Damsels in Distress; notably, Amy Rose on more than one occasion. Seeing her fall from a tree being no different and in a flash, the second his eyes saw what was happening and his quick protective instincts kicked in, he was off the branch and catching Amy in his strong arms. He wrapped his body around hers and took the brunt of the fall as they hit the soggy grass beneath their branch.

"Oof!" he groaned as Amy fell against him, the air completely knocked from his lungs as his back had taken the force of the impact.

Rolling off him instantly, Amy scrambled to kneel beside him, her large worried eyes running all over him. "Sonic, are you OK? Are you hurt?" her voice wavered as she shakily reached out to touch his arm. "I'm so sorry, it just made me jump."

"S'kay, Ames, I'm fine," Sonic wheezed a little, forcing his body into a sitting position and looking back up at the branch they'd fallen from. It wasn't that high, but could have done Amy some damage if he hadn't have caught her. But pulling that body wrapping stunt meant he couldn't land on his feet, so he knew there'd be a few bruises come the next day. Thinking back on the moment the raindrop had touched her nose made him grin though. "The look on your face was priceless!" he chuckled, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet, refusing to show Amy just how stiff he was.

The expression on her face which had gone from worried, to guilty to perplexed just made him laugh harder. It didn't take long for her to giggle along with him though, rubbing at her nose where the raindrop had hit. They were out of the protection of the branch now and the rain was steadily getting heavier, so her body was even wetter than it was before. But still they laughed until they shivered, cold definitely getting to them now.

"We should leave before we get the flu," Amy sobered, realising how much light had faded since their adventure in the tree. A few sparsely spaced out lamps illuminated the park, but what was supposed to be a nice walk in the rain was threatening to turn into something miserable if she stayed out in it much longer.

"Yeah, sure," Sonic mumbled, watching Amy carefully. She couldn't see his eyes as much in the dim light, but she could feel the same anticipation coming from his body in waves, so in tune to Sonic's moods now. "But first," he continued, taking a step forward so he was close enough to cup her face with his hand. Amy's breath stilled as her eyes hooded, eager to finally get what she knew would have been a perfect moment in the tree if she hadn't have freaked out.

Sonic smiled before leaning forward and gently pressing his warm, wet lips against Amy's. His thumb gently stroked her cheek as they just enjoyed the feel of their lips together at last, of the connection pulling them closer in mind and body. Amy was the one to make the first move of taking it deeper, her head tilting as she initiated the kiss into one that passed the boundaries of friendly and into the land of no return. Sonic never one to be left behind pulled Amy closer and returned her affections with the slow, tender kiss of a beloved sweetheart that she had been waiting for.

Amy's mind and body were dizzy with emotion and excitement by the time they pulled apart and she could do nothing but let Sonic take her hand and lead her out of the park in a daze.

She took back the thought of her walk turning miserable, because after that kiss in the rain she would happily go out in it again and sit in that same tree to listen to the treetop music, just so she would never forget her first kiss with Sonic.


	4. Take Care

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me.

 _ **Rating:**_ K _ **  
**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Amy and Sonic's day of hanging out gets put on hold once the blue blur finds Amy poorly on her couch. Unsettled at seeing her looking so fragile, Sonic does his best to take care of his friend.

 _ **A/N:**_ Happy New Year! So I've been poorly recently and of course my muse has to run with that and cause me to have this idea. It's developed from 2 simple things that came to me and written as fast as possible. So apologies for any mistakes, I'm too tired to try too hard with this one. I hope you enjoy it, reviews are love! x

* * *

 ** _Take Care_**

We can already ascertain that Sonic the Hedgehog is not the most patient hog on Mobius. Being made to wait at someone's front door is just one of many things to cause that speedy foot to tap and his scowl to grow. He knocked on Amy's door again, a little harder than before and resisted the urge to run a few laps around her house while he waited. But after what felt like forever there still wasn't an answer. Staring at the handle and the window in the door Sonic toyed with the idea of just letting himself in.

It's not as if she didn't know he was coming and besides, they're friends, she wouldn't get angry, right? _Right_?

Pleased with his brilliant flawless plan Sonic grabbed the door handle and let himself in, his impatience disappearing the second he stepped through the door. "Hey Amy, it's me!" he called out as he closed the door, looking around him for any signs of his pink friend. She definitely knew he was coming; he'd made sure of it a couple of days ago. OK, so they weren't going out on a date or anything, but usually when they make plans Amy knows it's as good as set in stone now he's grown up and realized standing her up is a really crappy friend thing to do.

Even if it is just a friendly meet up.

Yeah, just friends.

Because Sonic is too scared to push for anything more.

Shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts he stepped further into the house, listening out for Amy. "Ames, are you here?!" he called again, knowing she wouldn't have left the house without locking her door. At least, he's pretty sure she wouldn't. But then a sound caught his attention and his ears swiveled in the direction of her couch. As he looked over he saw a pale arm with a gloved hand and gold bangle raise above the back of it, the fingers giving some kind of twitching motion that made him curious enough to approach.

"Hey, why didn't you - _whoa_!" he gasped to a halt, his feet stopping him from coming any closer instantly. "Chaos Amy, you look - ugh, you don't look yourself." he muttered, saving his fur by the skin of his teeth as his mouth almost ran away with him enough to make Amy glare at him. Not very friendly telling one of your best girl friends that she looks like she's been dragging across Mobius by one of Eggman's robots and then run over by his Eggmobile just for kicks. But seriously, had she looked in a mirror today?

Because Amy Rose wasn't looking as cute as he's found himself thinking recently.

Amy barely raised herself up to look at Sonic; her eyes looked glassy and a little vacant. But she was with it enough to spear Sonic with a sharp glare if he dared to tell her how bad she looked. She wasn't stupid, she felt as awful as she looked. Her quills were disheveled, her naturally bright pink fur seeming duller than normal. She wore baggy, creased clothing and surrounding her were tissues bunched up and forgotten, the partner to her sore red nose.

"Sonic," Amy croaked. "If you don't wipe that disgusted look off your face I'm going to get my hammer," Except her speech was cut off by the sudden onslaught of wracking coughs, stealing the breath from her as she spluttered into a tissue. She didn't see it, but it made Sonic take a wary step back. Once she had her breath back and she thought talking wouldn't make her cough again, Amy's sunk even more into her couch. "At least I will as soon as I have some energy again . . ." she sighed tiredly, her eyes drifting shut.

Sonic looked at his dear friend and back to the front door, escape written all over his face as he lifted a foot up from the floor and prepared himself for running out of the germ invested house of Amy Rose and to cleaner air.

But then a shaky sigh and small tear escaping from Amy's eye made his foot automatically set back down as his guilt overwhelmed him. On closer look Amy really did look terribly ill. Clearly any energy she'd had to get her to the couch was gone, she looked so small and fragile curled up shivering like that. As a friend he couldn't leave her there. As someone who cares about the young woman fiercely, he wanted to scoop her up and make her feel better somehow. Looking around him he wracked his mind trying to figure out just how to do that. Whenever one of them is ill it's usually Amy coming by with the warm soup and bag of medicines to perk them up.

Snapping his fingers, a stroke of Tails genius coming to him Sonic tip-toed around the tissues on the floor and approached Amy on the couch. Hearing him come closer she opened her eyes to slits and watched him half asleep. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, barely moving her lips.

"Taking care of my friend," Sonic answered, carefully gathering Amy up into his arms as though she weighed nothing. She unconsciously snuggled closer to his chest, her head nuzzling against his shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Sonic felt the heat rise to his face and didn't dare to look down at her in case he gave anything away. But she's always felt so good in his arms, held safe with him running at top speeds and usually more conscious. Not this slow casual walk holding her even closer than normal.

Carefully he took her to her bedroom. Any other time maybe he would've been nervous about going into her room uninvited, expecting to see all kinds of personal things lying around. But instead as he pushed the door open all he saw was a neat and tidy room, the bed made and a warm glow of the sun penetrating through the open window.

Somehow juggling a cozy and little too warm to be normal Amy in his arms, Sonic managed to get her covers back enough to lay her down. Amy's head went straight on her fluffy pillow and didn't move, even as he settled the blankets back over her and his hand went to brush a few stray quills from her eyes. He told himself if she asked he was just checking her temperature.

"Amy?" he whispered, pretty sure she'd fallen asleep instantly, her deep breathing giving her away. Racing out of the room he went to her bathroom, searching through her cabinet for any medications. When he couldn't find anything there he went to the kitchen, but that was a pointless search too. "How can she not have anything here when she's the one who always has something for someone?" he grumbled, taking only a second to make his next decision.

Leaving her house a lot quicker than he entered, Sonic spared no time running to Tails' workshop and raiding his medicine supplies. Not satisfied with just that though he left there and dashed to Knuckles' hut where he knew Amy left supplies for him just in case the guardian ever needed them. Confident he then had everything he ran back to Amy's house, crashing into her bedroom with a lot less grace than normal. The noise startled her awake, her head lifting off her pillow with a groan.

"What's going on?!" she slurred, looking around, her quills plastered down on one side of her head and sticking up everywhere on the other.

Sonic winced and approached her bed. "Sorry Ames, I didn't mean to wake you. Here," he declared with pride as he dropped the dozen or so different medications on to the bed, spreading his arms wide with a big smile. This hog was proud of his quick thinking. Amy shuffled a hand through the different boxes and packages, picking some up and frowning at others.

"Why have you brought bandages?" she queried, her mind too foggy to try and track Sonic's line of thinking.

This only made him grin bigger though. "For once you've got your energy back and you decide to use your hammer on me," Winking, Sonic gave her his famous thumbs up and then dashed from the room again. When he came back he had a glass of water with him. "So what first?" he asked, sifting through the different meds. Amy's hand tiredly flicked to one of the nearest boxes and Sonic was sweet enough to give her the pills she asked for. "Are you hungry? How about I make you some soup?"

Amy took the pills and flopped back down onto the pillow. "Sure, sounds great, thanks." she tried to smile, but it was more of a ghost of her former self.

Feeling the loss of his cheerful companion, Sonic scooped the boxes up and dumped them on her bedside table before setting off for the kitchen; a new kind of determination soaring through him as he looked through the cupboards for a can of soup. "I am going to make Amy feel better, no matter how long or what it takes," he told himself. It's the least he could do, especially as he was supposed to be hanging out with her today anyway.

Eventually Sonic found the can of tomato soup and got to work heating it up. "How hard can it be to make soup?" he asked himself as he turned up the heat under the pan and dumped the can in, making it splash over the saucepan. "Whoops," he grimaced, grabbing some paper towels to mop up the mess. But he got too close to the heat and it ended up catching fire, the flames licking up the thin towel in seconds. "Whoa, whoa, fire!" he cried, almost waving it around before his senses kicked in and he dropped it into the sink with a hiss as the water hit it. "Chaos," Sonic ran a hand down over his quills and shook his head.

Figuring the soup would take a while he decided he'd be kind enough to go clear up the tissues in the front room so Amy wouldn't have to. Finding a pair of gloves to put over _his_ gloves he got a bag and got to it. Each tissue was picked up at arm's length and placed in the bag like he was holding something contaminated and alive. Then he tossed the gloves and the bag in to the dustbin before he remembered the soup.

"Chaos!" he cried again when he saw the soup bubbling so violently it was like a volcano blowing as it spewed and spat out from the saucepan, coating the hob, the counter-tops and dripping down to the floor. Almost skidding across the floor Sonic turned the heat down and sniffed. Can soup burn, he wondered? Because it smelt distinctly like burning. Or was that from the paper towel catching fire? He wasn't sure, in-stead he looked through the cupboards for something that would mask the scent. Finding a bottle of chilli sauce he tipped a few drops - and a few drops more - into the soup and gave it a stir. Sniffing again he couldn't detect anything burnt so poured what was left of the soup into a bowl.

Carefully carrying the food into Amy's bedroom, Sonic grinned when he saw her try and prop herself up against her headboard. "Lunch is ready!" he grinned, placing the tray on her lap and sitting down by her feet, pride making his chest swell when he saw her smile in gratitude. If helping Amy made him feel this good he wanted to do it more often!

"Thank you, Sonic," Amy rasped, stirring the soup a little before she spooned some up. She didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't hungry and just wanted to sleep. That she was grateful for his help, but rest was what she needed. Instead she lifted the spoon to her lips, her nose dulled to any smells coming from the weird looking soup. And had Sonic eaten some too, because the bowl was barely half full.

The second the soup started trickling down her throat though, Amy's body erupted into coughing spasms.

"Hot, hot!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears before they overflowed and streamed down her cheeks, color that wasn't there before coming back to them instantly as she fanned her face and tried to get her breath back. Sonic jumped up and handed the glass of water to her, his face going an interesting shade of red in embarrassment seeing her choke after just one mouthful.

"I guess soups harder to cook than I thought," he muttered, taking the tray from her lap.

Eventually Amy was able to drink a little water and breathe without it burning her chest. "What was in that soup?" she croaked, her throat feeling blistered and sorer than it already was.

Sonic winced again, tucking his hand behind his quills, only a tiny bit mortified. "Um, a little bit of chilli sauce. You know, just a few drops . . ." Amy's look of disbelief and shock made him drop his arm, feeling a little defensive. "Hey, I tried!"

"I know, I know you did and I'm grateful, honest," Amy reassured him, trying her best to not edge away from the tray holding the spicy soup in case it somehow got close enough to her to make her choke again. "Thank you Sonic, truly. But maybe you'd better stick with being a hero and leave the cooking to me." she shone her sweetest most disarming smile again, reaching out to wrap her hand around Sonic's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. It seemed to work - as it usually does - and Sonic relaxed again, shrugging off the wound to his pride.

"Deal," he agreed, reminding himself to clean the kitchen up before he leaves before Amy sees the extent of his poor cooking skills. "Why don't I run you a bath? They always make you feel better, right?" he suggested, jumping back up to his feet again and backing up out of the room.

"Sure," Amy waved, settling back into the pillows. She could feel herself getting tired again, her energy depleting quicker than she could gain it back. She loved a bubble bath normally, but right then the thought of getting in and out of the tub was even more exhausting. But she could see from the look on Sonic's face as he left her alone that he was really trying to make her feel better. Having him just stay by her side for company would do that enough, but she knows Sonic and knows his act of help _is_ to _do_ something.

Action is how he works, not sitting around.

So she tried her best to swing her legs out of bed and be ready for him when he came back to get her a few minutes later. But that was as far as she got her body too weak to stand herself up. When Sonic spotted her his cheerful whistling stopped and he ran over to hover above her. "What are you doing? I'll help you," he frowned, once again scooping her up into his arms before she had a chance to say otherwise. Amy tried not to gasp as she settled against him again, her cheeks warming at being so close to him, more awake and alert this time.

She didn't want the short trip to her bathroom to end and was grateful that Sonic chose to walk it instead of run. The feel of his hard chest against her filled her with so much comfort and happiness, it almost made her want to giggle and nuzzle into him. He was spoiling her with so much attention, she knew that it would leave an ache in her heart when he goes back to just keeping her at arm's length, contact only being minimal again, no more being carried from one room to another.

For now though, she just tried to enjoy it.

When he walked her into the warm, steamy bathroom she was shocked by the amount of bubbles that filled her tub. He must have poured at least half a bottle into the water! "Heh, I didn't know how the stuff works," Sonic shrugged when he saw her expression. Placing her gently down on her feet Sonic hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll just, ugh, be in the living room. Give me a shout if you need, ugh, anything." And he shot out of there like he had an army of robots snapping at his tail.

Just not quick enough for Amy to miss his blush.

Though the look of the bath made her feel like lying on the floor and going to sleep, Amy achingly took off her clothes and climbed in. The second she laid back and relaxed she already felt like this was actually a good idea. The steam was making her nose feel less stuffy and the grimy feeling she'd had all morning was seeping away from her. She sighed with contentment for the first time in two days and closed her eyes.

Out in the kitchen Sonic was doing his best to _not_ think of Amy in the bathroom and any possible things she might need help with. Would he have to carry her back to her bedroom in just a towel? Should he get her fresh pyjamas and slip them into the bathroom ready for her or leave them on the bed? Should he even go through her drawers to find them?! His mind was all over the place and so were his hands as he tried to clear up the mess from the soup volcano, his ears trained to listen out for any kinds of noise from the bathroom.

"Get a grip on yourself, man!" Sonic mumbled to himself, swiping a cloth across the floor before throwing it in the sink along with the rest of the mess. In the end the kitchen was as clean as he was going to get it and he had nothing left to do but wait for Amy to make the next move, no matter how nervous it was making him. Twice he found himself in her bedroom doorway and outside the bathroom and both times he forced himself to walk back to the living room.

Eventually he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and Amy's slow shuffling footsteps as she went from one room to another. He jumped to his feet to help her, but then remembered she'd only have a towel and his feet stuck to the carpet like they'd been glued there. If she called then he'd go, but she hadn't so he didn't. He started breathing again, a shaky laugh escaping him once he heard her bedroom door close.

Amy had thought about asking for help, she'd come pretty close in fact when she realized the little bit of energy the bath had given her was disappearing the longer she stood in her bathroom trying to decide what to do. In the end she mustered that sheer strength of will she has and took herself back to her bedroom, slow and painfully, but alone. Once she got there the appeal of just falling into bed and collapsing was so tempting she almost stumbled over her feet. But she dug into those energy reserves running dangerously low and somehow got dressed before she gave in to the comfort of her pillow.

She was just about to drop off to sleep when a hesitant knock came at her door. She called for Sonic to enter and smiled when he popped his head around the door, checking she was decent before coming in. "I made you something else," he smiled, placing the sandwich down on her bedside table with a fresh glass of water. "How was your bath?" he asked, another faint blush dusting his cheeks. If she asked about that too he'd just say he was coming down with the same fever she had.

He'd never admit any different.

"It was perfect, thank you for doing it for me. I'm so tired now," Amy sighed sleepily, her eyes already half lidded as she tried to stay awake to talk to Sonic. "I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out, but thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."

The look Amy gave Sonic was so serene and filled with so much affection that Sonic almost wanted to run away. Not because of whom it was coming from, or even what it meant. But that she had the power within her to hold so much of that emotion and it was all aimed solely on him. That was what scared him. That and the way it made his heart race, anticipation and excitement running parallel to the fear in a perfect contradiction of itself. Amy looked so much better, her color was back, her eyes though sleepy were brighter than before and her wet quills lay in waves across her pillow.

She looked perfect to him right then, sore red nose and everything. Sure she looked terrible before, but she also looked delicate enough to rear his strong protective instincts towards her too.

Sonic stayed sitting there on the edge of Amy's bed until he was sure she'd gone to sleep again before he raised a hesitant hand and softly stroked her quills in comfort, just like she's done for him on so many occasions. He hoped it made her feel as safe and peaceful as it always made him.

Deciding to leave he stood over her once last time and toyed with going so far as to place a kiss on her sleeping head. He chose not to after he watched her sigh in her sleep and burrow deeper into the covers. When he kisses her for the first time, even if it's just on her head, he wants her to be awake so he can look into her eyes after. He wants to see the same look she gave him just before she fell asleep.

No matter how long it takes before he finds the courage for it.


End file.
